


Butterflies

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

He can hear singing the second he's in the door. He knows the girls are out tonight so it has to be Katie... Katie... his wife. His incredible wife. 

"Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you, I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you..."

Her smile is soft even as she spots him coming into the kitchen, his smirk soft even as he kisses her, feeling her breath catch a little. 

"I hope you never get over the butterflies."

His voice is low, teasing, even as he kisses her again. 

"I feel them too."


End file.
